Sinnoh, What if?
by Nutricious
Summary: Ash is against Tobias in the Sinnoh Conference Finals a strong trainer for sure so asks for help! Rated M to be safe! Rayshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Chapter 1**

Sinnoh, Finals, Beetween Tobias and Ash...

After being announced that he was gonna battle Tobias. Ash needed to use his "BIG GUNS"...

Ash contacted Anthony, Liza, Bianca (Altomare), and someone...

He got Primeale from Anthony, Charizard from Liza, but from Bianca and The said "person called someone" he needed to get them personnaly...

Altomare:

Ash just went off the Charizard after flying and began to go to Bianca. After hours of finding her, he found her and asked her if he can go see latias and latios again...

"Hey Bianca!" Said Ash. The said female turned around and immediately a huge grin was seen on her face.

"Welcome back Ash! What brings you here?" Bianca said.

"I was hoping if I could see Latios and Latias again?" Ash asked and Bianca nodded. And took Ash to the legendary Pokemon...

They arrived and Latias, in her human form immediately went and hugged Ash to which he returned while Latios just greeted Ash.

He said, "Guys I'm fighting this really strong guy and he has a Darkrai and I think some other Legendary Pokemon so I need your help to fight him. Can you help me?" They both immediately Cooed and nodded their heads.

"Alright!" Ash said

"You can even catch us Ash!" They both said in unison

"Really?" Ash said They nodded their heads

"Okay, Pokeball go!" He threw pokeballs at them which sucked them in and they did not fight back.

"Welcome to the family!" Ash said is the trio hugged when the legendary pokemon both left their Pokeballs to celebrate

"I'll take good care of them Bianca! Don't worry!" Ash exclaimed!

"I trust you Ash!" Bianca said and said goodbye to both Legendary Pokemon they both said goodbye and Ash got on Latias and they flew off the distance with Bianca Waving goodbye.

They saw an Island and took a rest "Perfect!" Said Ash

Ash began playing a flute to which both of them were confused but after hearing it for a few seconds they got wide eyed because it was the song to summon ARCEUS!

After the tune ended they got teleported somewhere, somewhere familiar...

They were at the HALL OF ORIGINS!

They immediately saw Arceus as the three of them bow their heads.

"Rise" said Arceus which the trio rised.

"My Chosen One, why have you called me?" Arceus said to which Latios and Latias was shocked it meant that Mew, Mewtwo, Rayquaza, The Legendary Bird Trio, Lugia and Ho-oh and all the female legendaries were right!

"Arceus I need your help with something..." Ash said

"What is it? My Chosen One" Arceus asked

"Well I already got Charizard, Primeape and Pikachu removd their limiters because the legendary poacher is comepting using Darkrai.. so I got their help along with Latias and Latios. So... I was hoping if YOU would like to fight alongside me to retrieve them back...?" Ash said to which Arceus replied, "Of course... Now will you head back to the tornament?"

"Yes" Ash said they all teleported back to Sinnoh near the stadium in a forest and it was 2 hours before he battles so he expains things to Latios and Latias but they knew the only thing that they didn't know was him being the Chosen One. To which sighed in relief into not having to explain, The Legendary Counsel knew everything...

He returned all of them to their respective Pokeballs...

He went to get some fresh air and prepare for the battle.

He was meditating until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at the person.

Said person was a beatiful female with Long Blonde Hair, she was Cynthia Shirona the Champion of Sinnoh.

"You okay?" Cynthia asked him

"Yeah, just clearing my mind." He said

"Its 1 hour before you battle. Should you go to the stadium now?" She asked

"Oh right. Thanks..." he said before standing up but before he could get away Cynthia kissed him on the lips Ash kissed back which surprised both. After the kiss cynthia winked and ran out of the forest. Ash just blushed and held his lips.. as he smiles.

Chapter 1 done!

Made By User Pen Name Rain

-Peace out


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry Guys but Chapter 2 is destroyed I don't know what happened and I'll leave the ruined chapter 2 up so you can see what happened. Right now I'm trying to fix it so dont worry!**

 **-User Pen name Rain**


	3. (Not Original) Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongDisclaimer - I don't own Pokemon/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 2/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ash went to the stadium and it took him about thirty minutes to get there because he was somehow lost in the forest. Well anyway its thirty minutes left he goes to the stadium and was greeted with a guard blocking his path./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I.D.?" The guard said as Ash pulled his PokeDex out of his pocket and press some buttons. After a while they both heard a voice coming from the PokeDex while Ash turned over his PokeDex so that the guard can see his face in the PokeDex./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm Dexter, Ash Ketchum's personal asisstant, If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced." The voice said to which the guard nods his head and lets Ash pass while Ash just returned his PokeDex in his pocket and walked to the stadium./p  
p style="text-align: left;"When he got there an official escorted him to a waiting room. The official said, "We'll call you if your gonna battle. For now, just sit bacm and relax for your match." to which Ash nodded as the Official left the room./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem-Timeskip-/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongThirty Minutes Later.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ash was clearing his head by talking with Pikachu. He may not understand Pokemon, but he can somehow understand Pikachu. A League Official came in and said, "Mr. Ketchum, are you ready?" To which Ash nodded in agreement./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The League Official motioned for Ash to follow him and Ash stood up while Pikachu jumped on Ash's left shoulder, then said, "Pikachu!" Meaning he was all pumped up and excited./p  
p style="text-align: left;"They went to the battlefield and there was a light at the end of the tunnel they were walking in. The official left but not before saying, "Goodluck." To which Ash nodded in thanks. And walked through the end of the tunnel to see the crowd and Tobias in the opposite side./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Goodluck, Ash" said Tobias with a smirk on his face to which Ash responded with, "Goodluck to you too." also with a smirk on his face./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The referee took his spot in the middle of the battlefield and asked, "Are both battlers ready?" to which both nodded in response/p  
p style="text-align: left;""The Finals of The Lily of the Valley Conference may begin with Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town Vs. Tobias from Sinnoh! May both trainers send out their first Pokemon." The referee said as the crowd roared with cheers./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tobias has become the league favorite so they expected Tobias to win with only his Darkrai. Some people still cheered for Ash like Dawn, Brock, Prof. Oak and his mother. But there was also a certain person in the V.I.P. Box cheering for him too.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemV.I.P. Box/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Cynthia was seated next to her oldest elite four member, Bertha./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who do you think will win, Cynthia?" Bertha asked the Sinnoh Champion/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I think Ash will win. I'm confident in his skills." Cynthia answered the old woman's question with such confidence as Bertha just giggled and thinked about the days she was young and in love.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Ash you better win..' Cynthia thought as she held her heart./p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongStadium/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tobias sent out his Darkrai with a huge smirk. While ash released his Primeape./p  
p style="text-align: left;""The battle between Darkrai and Primeape will now begin!" The referee said as the crowd roared./p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongV.I.P. Box/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh, isn't that Primeape the Pokemon P1 Boxing Champion?" Asked Bertha/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes, I think that him..." Lucian said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""So the kid owns the Pokemon P1 Boxing Champion... Will that make a difference?" Flint said as all of them wonder./p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongStadium/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"I think that Primeape is the Pokemon P1 Boxing Champion for four straight years!"/em The commentator said which made fans cheer evn louder!/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay Darkrai, Start off with Dark Void!" Tobias commanded/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The Dark Void hit Primeape but it didn't fall asleep./p  
p style="text-align: left;""How is that possible!?" Both Tobias and the commentator said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Simple. My Primeape has the ability Vital Spirit so it can't fall asleep. Now Primeape Finish it off with Brick Break!" Ash said then commanded/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"Did he just say FINISH IT OFF WITH BRICK BREAK?! Well folks lets see what happens..." /emthe commentator said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Primeape did just that. And In one move Darkrai fainted to which everyone was shocked but the crowd cheered even louder!/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Darkrai is unable to battle, Primeape Wins!" The referee announced./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongEnd of Chapter 2./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Thanks to:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"AshxSelene Writer/span for the advice/feedback!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #363632; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f2f7fa;"-/spanspan style="background-color: #f2f7fa; color: #363632; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"-/spanspan style="background-color: #f2f7fa; color: #363632; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"-/spanspan style="background-color: #f2f7fa; color: #363632; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"-/spanspan style="background-color: #f2f7fa; color: #363632; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"-/spanspan style="background-color: #f2f7fa; color: #363632; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"-/spanspan style="background-color: #f2f7fa; color: #363632; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"-/spanspan style="background-color: #f2f7fa; color: #363632; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"-/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSTORY BY:/strong span class="hiliteStyle"User Pen name Rain/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Made in 2018/12/29/p  
p style="text-align: left;"All rights reserved, User Pen name Rain span style="background-color: #f2f7fa; color: #363632; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"©/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	4. (FIXED) Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 2**

Ash left to the stadium he got there five minutes before his match and immediately went to the battle field where he saw Tobias on the other side of the battle field.

"The Finals of The Lily of the Valley Conference may now begin, On the Blue side Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and on the Red side Tobias from Sinnoh. No substitutions are allowed. Are both trainers ready?" Both of them nodded their heads in response and put their hands on their Pokeballs. While the crowd was cheering for Tobias others were cheeeing for Ash.

"May both trainers send out their 1st Pokemon." The referee said **(A/N: No commentator)**

Tobias sent out his infamous Darkrai. His only known Pokemon, said to defeat every gym leader with only Darkrai. While Ash sent out Primeape.

"Darkrai, Use Dark Void!" Tobias commanded to his Darkrai

Darkrai created a black spheres and threw it at Primeape but Primeape doesn't fall asleep.

"What?!" said Tobias

"My Primeape has the ability Vital Spirit which makes it immune to the sleep status effect. Now Primeape use Brick Break and end this in one move!" Ash commanded with a smirk

Primeape charged at Darkrai.

"Darkrai dodge it!" Tobias said frantically but it was too late as Primeape landed the attack.

Darkrai fainted from one attack. The crowd was sent into a frenzy as everyone was shocked and amazed. To defeat a legendary Pokemon with one move must mean his Primeape is stronger than some Legendaries. The people who were cheering on for Ash were surprised but cheered on louder. While some of Tobias' fans cheered for Ash.

"Darkrai is unable to battle, The winner is Primeape!" The referee said after getting from its shock. Tobias gritted his teeth in shock and frustration.

"Weak" Tobias said as he returned the fallen legendary.

"Latios, Go!" Tobias sent out another legendary. Latios. Which brought out a shock from everyone.

While everyone was still shocked the referee said, "Primeape vs Latios, Begin!"

"Primeape, Use Baton Pass!" Ash commanded. Primeale returned to his Pokeball and Ash sent Latios. Which sent the crowd into another frenzy

"Latios, end this with a cool Dragon Breath" Ash commanded his Latios

"Latios, counter it with Dragon Breath too!" Tobias commanded.

It was no use as Ash's Latios proved to have the stronger Dragon Breath over powering Tobias' Latios and making Tobias' Latios faint.

The crowd went wild another T.K.O. from Ash! He was quickly becoming a league favorite.

"Tobias' Latios is unable to battle, Ash's Latios wins!" The referee announced. Tobias returened the fallen legendary and sent out a Swampert with a smirk and warned Ash, "Swampert is my strongest Pokemon, Don't underestimate it!" Ash just shrugged it off like nothing.

"Latios vs Swampert, Begin!" The referee announced

"Latios, Use Baton Pass" Ash commanded and Latios returned his Pokeball and Ash sent out Pikachu and said with a smirk, "Pikachu is also my starter Pokemon and my strongest."

 **Chapter 2 Done!**

 **A/N: Fixed The Chapter.**

 **\- User Pen name Rain**

 **Created on - December 30, 2018**

 **All rights reserved 2018 and 2019, User Pen name Rain** **©️**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemom**

 **Chapter 3**

"Pikachu vs Swmapert, Begin!" The referee said

"Pikachu use Grass Knot and end this quick!" Ash commanded as Pikachu used Grass Knot at Tobias' Swampert but only to be met with...

"Swampert use Protect!" Tobias commanded his Swampert with a smirk. But that didn't work as Pikachu's Grass Knot broke through the barrier like nothing and effortlesly hitting Swampert. Because Swampert is Part Water and Ground Type, the Grass Knot was super effective immediately fainting Swampert. As Tobias' smirk was removed from his face.

"Swampert is Unable to battle, Pikachu Wins! Because Tobias has 3 Pokemon defeated we will have a short break!" The referee announced.

 _-TimeSkip-_

Both trainers went back to their places then the referee.

"We will now continue. Trainers, send out your Pokemon!" The referee said.

"Go, Entei/Charizard!" Both trainers said as they released their Pokemon as the crowd went wild because of another legendary. Every Champion, Elite four member, Battle Frontier leader and Ash's friends know Ash's Charizard defeated some legendary Pokemon.

"Charizard vs Entei, Begin!" The referee said

"Entei, use Eruption!" Tobias commanded as Entei launched the attack at Charizard

"Charizard, Take it!" Ash said with a smirk as Entei's attack hit Charizard there was smoke around the battle field and nobody can see a thing.

Everyone waited for the smoke to clear out and they saw Charizard standing there with a smirk on his face and with no scratches visible on him.

"Charizard, Punch Entei!" Ash commanded as everyone was confused. Charizard went towards Entei.

"Entei, Avoid it!" Tobias commanded. But Charizard was fast and grabbed the legendary by its head with his left hand and gave the legendary a right jab to its left cheek as Charizard dropped the legendary as it had swirls in its eyes.

"Entei is unable to battle, Charizard wins!" The referee announced as the crowd chanted 'Ash'.

"Tobias, send out your next Pokemon!" The referee said

Tobias sent out a ditto with no words.

"Pikachu vs Ditto, Begin!" The referee said

Ash used Baton Pass and sent out Latias.

"Ditto, Transform!" Tobias commanded

Ditto transformed into a Latias and got her moves.

"Latias, Draco Meteor!" Ash commanded as Latias fired a beam into the sky then Rocks/Boulders where falling everywhere.

"Ditto try to avoid!" Tobias commanded but it was no use as Ditto was smashed under some huge rocks. Eventually it fainted.

"Ditto is unable to battle, Latias wins! Tobias, send out your last Pokemon!" The referee said as Tobias returned his Ditto then smirked.

"Go, Arceus!" Tobias said as a Arceus appeared from the Pokeball he threw. Everyone went solent and gasped as Ash was angry but smirked anyways.

"Latias vs Arceus, begin!" The referee said getting over from the shock, aswell as the audience.

"Well, Legendary Poacher Tobias... Latias, Baton Pass!" Latias went back to her Pokeball as Ash sent out...

"Go, Arceus!" Ash said as another Arceus appeared and everyone was shocked again. Then they heard Ash's Arceus speaked.

 **"You dare capture my son?!"** Arceus said angrily

Suddenly a bright light was infront of Arceus as the light dimmed it was Pokeballs, Tobias' Pokeballs to be exact and Arceus used Psychic to crush the Pokeballs as Ash captured the Pokemon.

 **"You will get punishment worse than death!"** Arceus said as Tobias was scared.

 **"As the God of Pokemonand Humans, I Arceus state that Tobias is to be forfeited"** Arceus announced

"Tobias forfeits from the match, the winner is Ash Ketchum!" The referee announced as the crowd begin to clap slowly, one by one.

Arceus disappeared and a few days later Ash was Crowned Champion of The Lily of the Valley Conference.

 _Ceremony..._

 _"The winner of this years Lily of the Valley Conference... Ash Ketchum!" Announced Mr. GOODSHOW_

 _Ash went up the Podium to claim his Prize. Handed by Cynthia as Cynthia whispered, "Meet me at my hotel room at 6pm?" As She Put a card in his pocket without anyone noticing except Ash._

 **\- User Pen name Rain**

 **Created on - December 30, 2018**

 **Ended on - January 1, 2019**

 **Chapters - 3**

 **All rights reserved 2018 and 2019, User Pen name Rain ©️**


	6. GOODBYE!

Thank you for everyone who read, followed and favorited this story! This was my 1st story on this site and completed it!

Once Again, for the last time on this story,

 **\- User Pen name Rain**

 **Created on - December 30, 2018**

 **Ended on - January 1, 2019**

 **Chapters - 3**

 **All rights reserved 2018 and 2019, User Pen name Rain ©️**


	7. IMPORTANT

Guys, Please vote on the poll on my profile because it depends on what fanfic I'm gonna do next!


End file.
